scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving Apocalypse RP
We're compiling characters, stuff that happens, and all that good stuff here. Anyone participating in the RP can edit this. You can join anytime! Link Jump right into the RP here: https://scholastic-forums.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12237 Rules 1. Your character can be anything and anyone, but magic, powers, and immortality are not allowed (because Pil Grimm snatched 'em). Flight, however, is okay because flying is cool. In addition, wings are acceptable if your character has them. 2. Do not control other people's characters. 3. Have fun! Plot The plot is mostly open-ended, but the story is that the Thanksgiving Man escaped from a place beyond the universe and came to Earth. He took everyone's powers, and it is unknown where they are being kept, but if there's any hope for saving the Earth from his destruction, the characters have to get their powers back. But even then, will they stand a chance against the Thanksgiving Man? Characters "NPCs", for lack of a better term Space (Samurai) Space is a celestial being who presides over everything, and he was unable to stop the Thanksgiving Man from entering the universe. He comes in every now and then, but his main purpose was setting the scene. Bad Lads Thanksgiving Man (Samurai) Pil Grimm, otherwise known as the Thanksgiving Man, is a wicked creature who was unleashed upon the universe. He came to Earth to wreak havoc and eventually destroy it, a feat made easier by the fact that he took everyone's powers. If anyone wants to create an ally for him as a second character for you to POV - named after a Thanksgiving food - you're more than welcome to! POV characters Note: Try to keep the character information you put here brief, especially if they already have a page. Put your name in parentheses if you own the character. Thorn (Samurai) Koga Sunder Satake Zavrazhin, also known as Thorn, is a witchdoctor and a samurai who lost his powers to the Thanksgiving Man. He mysteriously ended up on Earth, eons before his time, and wants to find a way back his home world of Samurath. Harris (Lavender) Harris is a world hopper and resident Deadpan Snarker. He used to be a shapeshifter and could also use magic, as well as having access to a wide array of other powers, but all of them were stolen by the dreaded Thanksgiving Man. He, along with Nocturne and Gwendolyn, are apart of a trio called The Sunset Trio out of universe, as coined by the narrator herself. Nocturne (Lavender) Nocturne is a world hopper and might be a bit too brave for his own good. He also used to be able to shapeshift, though to a much lesser extent than Harris, and was also able to use magic, but his powers were stolen by the Thanksgiving Man. Gwendolyn (Lavender) Gwendolyn is a world hopper and is polite and formal almost to a fault. Unlike Harris and Nocturne, she wasn't able to shapeshift, but was able to use magic. Unfortunately, her magic was stolen by the Thanksgiving Man as well. Act One Summary We're still in Act One, but here's what's happened so far. The characters met, all having discovered that they were on Earth and without their powers. Thorn sensed a strange rumbling deep within the ground, and he warned the others, who ran into the school. Nocturne, however, stood his ground, and Thorn wasn't going to leave him there, so he stayed too. A terrible beast erupted from the earth, the explosion sending Thorn and Nocturne flying into the side of the school. Thorn's Titan bones could take the impact, but Nocturne got a concussion and a bad cut in his forehead. Thorn saw the creature melt away into a strange figure before he took Nocturne into the school, searching for a safe place for all of them to hide. That safe place turned out to be the basement of the school, and they were there for a short while. Thorn tended to Nocturne's wound. The group briefly discussed finding a safer place, but they were interrupted by the roof caving in - they got out of the way just in time. They looked up and saw the figure from before, and he introduced himself as Pil Grimm. Art Gallery >:3Category:Roleplays